creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EtherBot/Random Writers Showcase: Ether Bot
Happy April everybody! Welcome to the Random Writer's Showcase! The thing were we..uh yeah. I was planning to do an april fools post where I showcase somebody really awful but then I then I really looked into the selection and decided he was pretty good. Not just good but perhaps the greatest creepypasta writer ever in the history of the world! So I postponed the showcase for this guy until after april fools so I could properly showcase him without any suspicion that I was talking out of my ass... Last time we showcased Cthulhu and you can read that showcase here . Ether Bot joined on March 2nd 1904 and since then has written 158 critically aclaimed creepypasta including Jeff The Killer, Slenderman, the Rake, and every single SCP Profile on the SCP website! Today though, we will only be taking a look at the stories he uploaded on his side account on the wikia. Most of the time I try to select only a few stories but this time I decided to showcase every single one of his pastas because they're so darn good every single one of them! Also he's incredibly handsome and can yodel like no one you've ever seen. And can make one mean omelet let me tell you. You wouldn't believe. One Single Instant One Single Instant is all about the mortal folly of man and machine, telling the story of a lone space marine on his bi-annual trek to mars before he gets ripped away from his crew and gets stranded in an abandoned-by-disney disnyland-sister-attraction on Deimos. It's got a flow unlike any other story and really takes great advantage of the Creepypasta medium to deliver an ending that can only be properly described as a jumpscare in your mind! I recommend reading this one if you just want to learn how to be a writer as it's probably the best story ever written, only rivaled by Ether Bot's other works. Hell Isn't Full of Monsters Hell Isn't Full of Monsters is a poem about a young girl named Rebecca Adams Mari-Saint Evangeline III who takes a sortcut through a cemetary on her way to soccer practice only to fall through an open grave and straight into Hell, where she has a fistfight with the Devil (who is, in this story, personified as a hellish and dreadfully serious depiction of her deadbeat dad). It has a set up that is very very surreal and insane but takes it so seriously that so does the reader. And the way it presents the twist is so well realized I dare not spoil that she's actually been possesed her whole life here, you need to read the story to uncover that'' twist on your own. It tells it's story in a mere poetry form, sure, but in the act of reading it you'd be hard pressed not to think it was simply the manifest of dreams themselves. Night-Lock Night-Lock is a retelling of the story of Batman told from the perspective of a revisionist historian making a study about the mysterious disappearances plaguing "Luna-Central" (this story's interpretation of Gotham City). The presentation is pretty lackluster but if you really disect the story into it's key component parts that's where it really begins to shine. I'll leave this one up to you, but keep an open mind because it really is something quite special. Something Awful Something Awful is, at a key glance, a poorly written story. But if you actually pay attention to the incling glances of continuity you'd find that it is actually, engeniusly, a story ''about ''the true horror about poorly written creepypastas! The fact that this man has not won any awards is a mystery to me. Error Error is a perhaps his his most imprS'e'O''s''R--RiYABout that. I'm not sure what took me so long to get this upcoming showcase done but it appears my account was hacked into by a ghost. ....now that's actually an alright story idea, isn't it? A creepypasta about a haunted creepypasta account? I might write about this someday. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the hiatus, I hope no damage was done by my "ghost writer" so to speak. At any rate the next showcase is planned to be about Doom Vroom so go read up on him and be ready when I release my showcase. Happy March! EDIT: I have been informed that it's not actually march anymore and my account was haunted for longer than I thought. It's actually April 1st at the time of this update but I'll keep you posted. EDIT 2: So it turns out that not only was my account haunted but so was I because just recently I walked into the kitchen and saw a hellish depiction of my dead-beat father sitting at the stove at my laptop, which was opened to my user profile. Which I guess is that mystery solved. EDIT 3: Okay so there are apparently many more ghosts than just my dad and my house is being overrun by them, they're practically falling out of the walls! Just recently I walked into my room and caught the ghost of Elvis Presley doing the "jailhouse rock" with the ghost of my great aunt on my bed. So I guess the ghosts can reproduce and have ghost babies? Or maybe that's where people come from? EDIT 4: So apparently when ghosts have sex their offspring take the form of hellhounds. I've got these fire scorched pooches running around my livingroom setting everything on fire and I'm at my wit's end trying to get them into a safer "less flamable" area. Thankfully the fires they create go out rather quickly so not too much long term damage is being done. I might try investing in a lot more aluminum foil. EDIT 5: ''Ok the aluminum foil made everything worse it turns out that being exposed to metal in a paper like format is very confusing to the puppies. They tried to set it on fire thinking it was paper and got very very unhappy when it didn't catch fire, getting hotter and hotter. My entire house is in blazes! I'm writing this now because I've ran out of exits and some of the dogs are turning on me, if this is the last ting I write I want you all to know somethi EDIT 6: ''oksoItriedtomakeitoutandmanagedtofindmywayintotheseweres!Unfortunatelymy helishdepictionof my deadbeat fatehr followed me and has been 'eDIT7:THEAGONY!!!HOWTHETORTUREBURNSINSIDEME!ISTHISDEATH?IFTHISISDEATHi WANTNOTHINGTODO WITH IT!!!!''' EDIT 8: So an interesting development. It appears I've been murdered by the hellish depiction of my dead beat father however. In a strange turn of events I am now the inheriter to the "ghost writer" status on my account...I suppose there are less unfortuante afterlives to lead. However I suppose spending my time reading ghost stories will be less amusing now that I know what it's like to be a ghost. Whichever thing may happen, though, expect me to keep writing showcases. See you next time! Category:Blog posts